Barbe à papa, barque et vapeur d'ange
by Hisokaren
Summary: Les affres de l'amour mélangés à la saveur de la barbe à papa... ou comment Seto se fait Yûgi dans une barque lol... Allez venez y jeter un coup d'oeil. Un OS détente. Slash SetoYûgi


Auteuse : KKK

Titre : Barbe à papa, barque et vapeur d'ange. (Oué je sais c'est nian nian mais bon...)

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre : Yaoï, POV Seto, un léger soupçon hétéro, et sûrement un peu OOC.

Rating : T

Statu : OS (très long l'OS)

Couple : Seto X Yûgi

Disclaimer : Pas na moua... beuh !

Note : Bon alors c'est ma toute première fic de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Donc s'il y a des fans de cette série, ne m'en voulez pas.

C'est une idée qui m'est venue en regardant un épisode de la quatrième saison. Au début, j'avais pensé mettre Jôno-Uchi et Vallon, mais bon... Ça faisait un bon moment déjà que je voulais en faire une avec Seto et Yûgi.

Autre précision. Yûgi et Yami partagent toujours le même corps... donc à vous de voir avec qui Seto est. À vous de choisir. Si vous préférez Yami ou Yûgi ou les deux qui sait. Lol.

Allez bonne lecture à tous. C'est une fic détente. Donc, détendez-vous.

Résumé : Les affres de l'amour mélangés à la saveur de la barbe à papa...

**BARBE A PAPA, BARQUE ET VAPEUR D'ANGE...**

Je ne comprends pas. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise il est encore là.

Toujours et éternellement là, sur mon chemin. J'ai beau l'insulter lui et ses amis, il croise encore ma route.

Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai assez.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il sorte définitivement de mon existence. De ma vie. De mes rêves. De mon cœur...

Parce que oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais encore aimé et ça me brise de l'intérieur. Car ce n'est pas normal. C'est contre toute logique. Et pourtant j'ai bien essayé de me le sortir de la tête. J'ai tout tenté.

Pourquoi croyez-vous que, depuis le début, je m'évertue à éviter de croiser sa route ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'attaque sans cesse les seules personnes à qui il tient ? Ses amis. Surtout ce Jôno-Uchi Katsuya. Cet empoté qui ne sait même pas tenir un jeu de carte correctement. Ce crétin fini, qui se croit plus fort que tout et tout le monde.

Ô, comme je peux le haïr sa grande gueule et lui.

Enfin... J'ai toujours fait en sorte, que ses amis et lui n'aient jamais envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec moi.

Mais il a fallu que plusieurs obstacles se dressent sur mon chemin. Des obstacles et des épreuves que j'ai toujours su surmonter.

Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais je m'en suis toujours sorti.

Pas aujourd'hui apparemment.

Alors que je déjeunais tranquillement à la terrasse d'un café avec mon frère, il a fallu que sa bande de copains débiles et lui nous voient. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement nous foutre la paix ! Nous ignorer et passer leur chemin.

Comme si je n'avais pas déjà suffisamment de mal à l'oublier, il faut encore et toujours que cette maudite destinée en laquelle il croit, contrarie une fois de plus mes projets.

J'en. Ai. Assez.

« Kaïba. »

Qui a parlé ? Je lève les yeux de mon assiette et je le vois. Il est là, penché sur moi, ces grands yeux améthyste braqués sur moi, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il sourit. Que je hais ce sourire. Si beau. Si doux. Si tendre. Des lèvres pécheresses que je m'efforce de chasser de mes pensées. Mais comment y arriver s'il ne cesse de me tenter ?

Je le hais lui. Lui, et ses lèvres. Lui et ses yeux. Lui et sa beauté.

« Makuba nous a dit que vous ne faisiez rien de spécial cet après-midi, alors j'ai pensé vous inviter avec nous au nouveau parc d'attractions. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Oh ! Seto, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Me supplie énergiquement Makuba. »

Il me fait ses grands yeux de chiens battus auxquels j'ai toujours eu du mal à résister. Si nous n'étions pas entourés j'aurais très certainement esquissé un petit sourire charmé. Mon frère a toujours eut le dont de me faire sourire. C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui m'ai jamais vu sourire.

Mais voilà. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et ma carapace face à Yûgi est déjà suffisamment ébranlée, pour que je lui laisse le loisir de la briser davantage en lui permettant de voir une facette de moi que je dissimule à tout le monde.

« Alors Kaïba ! me lance Jôno-Uchi les mains sur les hanches. On a pas toute la journée, tu viens ou pas ? »

Je le fusille du regard. Pourquoi diable Makuba en a fait son ami ? C'est un blond stupide. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être vraiment la bienvenue parmi eux. Je le sais. Je ne fais pas partie de leur bande. Moi, je ne suis que le grand frère de leur ami.

Je vais donc agir en conséquence. J'ai horreur de l'hypocrisie, particulièrement quand c'est moi qui en fait les frais. Ils font semblant d'être gentil pour préserver Makuba. Ils ont raison.

« Non, réponds-je. »

« Cool, s'exclame la blondinette de super marché. »

« Jôno, le gronde Anzu. »

« Quoi, je ne vais quand même pas le supplier de venir avec nous alors que je n'en ai pas envie, rétorque-t-il. S'il ne veut pas venir tant mieux ! »

Je vois Anzu et Yûgi lui lancer un regard mauvais.

Pff ! J'ai vraiment horreur de ce genre de comportement. Au moins une chose que j'apprécie chez la blonde de service, c'est sa franchise. Lui au moins ne fait pas semblant de m'apprécier et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie. Une qualité qui me fait atrocement défaut quand il s'agit de Yûgi.

Je délaisse les idiots pour concentrer mon regard sur mon petit frère. Il a l'air triste. Mais je vais arranger ça.

« Je ne viens pas, dis-je, mais je n'ai pas dit que Makuba ne pouvais pas vous accompagner. Si tu as envie d'y aller, tu peux. »

Une étincelle de joie illumine son regard, mais elle s'éteint bien vite. J'ai peur de savoir pourquoi...

« Seto. Viens s'il te plaît. Tu avais promis de passer la journée avec moi. Alors viens, me supplie-t-il. »

Et voilà. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas vouloir y aller tout seul. C'est vrai que je lui avais promis de passer une journée avec lui. J'ai d'ailleurs pris un jour de congé exceptionnel pour lui aujourd'hui.

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de passer cette fin de journée avec eux.

« Écoute Makuba, nous avons passé la matinée ensemble, je crois que... »

« Makuba, à raison, m'interromps Yûgi. Si tu as promis de passer la journée avec lui, alors viens avec nous. Et puis, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'amuser un peu de temps en temps Kaïba. »

Je le fusille du regard. Premièrement, parce que j'ai horreur que l'on me coupe la parole. Deuxièmement, parce que ça m'horripile davantage que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Et troisièmement...

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps en votre compagnie. »

Mon ton est sec, froid et distant. C'est parfait en somme. J'espère qu'au moins le message est clair.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent une seconde, mais ils retrouvent vite de leur éclat. Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

« Tu as une idée derrière la tête Yûgi et je n'ai pas envie de la connaître. »

Il paraît surpris, que je puisse aussi facilement lire en lui. Mais c'est normal. J'éprouve plus pour lui que de la haine ou de l'amitié. Il est logique que j'arrive à lire en lui. J'ai passé du temps à l'observer à la dérobé. Et ça a payé.

« Kaïba... dit-il en s'approchant. Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire plaisir à Makuba ? »

Je rêve ou il me fait du gringue ? Une main frôle discrètement ma cuisse. Je frémis. Ça ne lui échappe pas et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il est fier le saligaud ! Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?

Je sens encore le contact de ses doigts sur ma cuisse et pour calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, je détourne le regard et croise celui encore pire de mon frère.

Que choisir vite ? Le regard sensuel ou suppliant ?

Jôno-Uchi. Oui ! Il va me venir en aide ! Je préfère encore la haine et le dégoût plutôt que ça !

Je fuis les grands yeux pleins de larmes de crocodiles de mon frère, pour tomber sur... rien. Comment ça rien ?

Où sont-ils donc tous passés ? Quand est-ce qu'ils ont bougé ? Jôno-Uchi, Anzu, Honda... ? Ils ont disparu.

Je meurs d'envie de le demander au seul restant, mais ce serait avouer ma faiblesse et lui montrer combien il me trouble.

Réfléchis Kaïba.

« Je ne crois pas que ça fasse réellement plaisir aux autres. »

« Ils ne sont pas là, pour le moment, me répond Yûgi. Ils sont allés se chercher des glaces, alors tu n'as rien à craindre Kaïba. Tu peux accepter en toute sécurité. »

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Bon, ça a marché, je sais où sont ces lâcheurs, mais je ne suis pas sortit de la panade pour autant. Maintenant, il croit que j'ai peur des autres alors que non ! C'est lui et son sourire diabolique qui m'effrayent. Au contraire, j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide de ses traîtres.

Autant Makuba que j'adore je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il est seul avec moi, autant je peux dire oui à la lune quand en plus de lui il y a Yûgi.

« Je suis maudit, grommelles-je. »

Ils sautent tous les deux de joies. Attendez pourquoi sautent-ils de joies ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

« Alors, nous lance la voix d'Anzu. Ils viennent ? »

Ah ! Les voilà ceux-là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ils sont partis, mais ils reviennent et je vais pouvoir refuser en toute simpl...

« Oui, répondent en chœur mes deux bourreaux. »

Je sursaute. QUOI ! Quand ais-je dit _oui _?

« Yûgi, je ne crois pas avoir... »

« Oh ! Merci Seto s'exclame Makuba en se levant pour me sauter au cou. »

Le monstre. Il savait ce que j'allais dire et il s'est débrouillé pour me faire son _câlin-spécial-Seto_, comme il l'appelle.

Le fameux truc du petit frère débordant d'amour et les petits bras serrés autour de votre cou avec le grand sourire joyeux qu'on a pas envie de voir s'effacer sous peine de culpabiliser pendant des semaines.

Vous ne connaissez pas ? Tant mieux pour vous. C'est terrible ! Je vous l'assure.

Je soupire vaincu sous les regards amusés de Yûgi et ses amis. Même Jôno-Uchi a un léger sourire. Et je sais pourquoi.

Parce qu'à chaque fois que Makuba me fait le coup, je rougis furieusement. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Tu disais, me demande Yûgi rayonnant. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir... le choix, finis-je en soupirant de plus belle. »

Et cet imbécile de Jôno-Uchi de rajouter.

« Je devrais payer Makuba pour qu'il te saute au cou plus souvent, dit-il en riant. Ta tête est impayable ! »

« La ferme Katsuya, j'éructe encore plus rouge. »

Et ce con éclate de rire pour de bon. Je sens que je vais le tuer. Non. Vraiment s'il continue je vais finir par le trucider sur place et peu importent les conséquences du moment qu'il arrête de rire.

Mais, peut-être faut-il tout simplement que j'arrête de rougir. Parce que j'ai l'impression que plus mon visage vire pivoine, plus le rire de Jôno-Uchi s'amplifie.

Allez, je vais faire un effort. Je me concentre... Pegasus en tutu ? Arrrghhh ! Quelle horreur.

Voilà que je me mets à rire maintenant ! Pourquoi diable ais-je pensé à cela ? Pourquoi le sort m'en veut-il autant ? Je suis définitivement maudit ! Cette journée est maudite ! Tout est maudit !

Après avoir prodigieusement rougi, voilà que je me mets à rire comme une baleine. Ce qui surprend les autres. Ils sont tous en train de me fixer avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Quoi ? Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de rire ? Bon... D'accord ! J'avoue que les seuls rires qu'ils ont entendus de ma part étaient pour le moins sardoniques et que celui-là est différent.

Tout simplement parce qu'il est vrai. Mais bon... Oh ! Non !

Je.

Suis.

Définitivement.

Maudit.

Voilà qu'un putain de glacier passe près de nous avec la lambada comme musique de fond. La lambada ! Et voilà, que pris dans mon délire, je m'imagine Pegasus danser la lambada en tutu. C'en est trop je vais mourir.

Je vais mourir de honte et de rire. J'ai mal aux côtes.

Les autres ne comprennent pas évidemment. Et au moins, une bonne chose dans tout ça, Jôno-Uchi a arrêté de se bidonner.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de glacé couler le long de mon visage et mouiller le haut de ma veste. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Makuba avec son verre d'eau vide en main.

Il m'a aspergé pour que j'arrête de rire. Et foi de Kaïba, ça a marché. Mon sourire à complètement déserté mon visage. Et j'en remercie mon frère, mes pauvres côtes aussi au passage.

« Kaïba... Ça va ? me demande Yûgi. »

« Y'a pas à dire tu es vraiment un mec bizarre Kaïba, me lance Jôno-Uchi. »

« Grand frère ? »

Hum ? Ah ! Oui, on me parle. J'étais déconnecté de la réalité pendant une seconde... enfin, pendant tout le temps où j'ai senti la main de Yûgi se poser affectueusement sur mon épaule.

Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse.

« Ça va... Excusez-moi. »

« Oh ! Mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, me dit Anzu. C'est agréable de te voir rire... »

« C'est tellement rare, ajoute Yûgi. »

Oh ! Non... Contrôle. Contrôle. Ne pas rougir. Ce contrôler.

En tout cas, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire. C'est la première et dernière fois. Mais bon, je me demande pourquoi je dis ça... C'est vrai quoi. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse à l'avenir, je ne serais absolument plus crédible.

En moins de dix minutes, je viens de détruire entièrement ma réputation. Celle du jeune PDG, plein aux as, froid, insensible et j'en passe...

Et tout ça... à cause de Yûgi et sa bande de zigotos, et surtout de... oh ! Non ! Mieux vaut que je ne pense plus à lui et à son tutu ou je vais encore me prendre un verre d'eau glacé en pleine tronche !

Je me lève, rassemblant le peu de dignité qui me reste et tout en me dirigeant vers le comptoir de la terrasse, je lance par-dessus mon épaule :

« Je vais payer, ne m'attendez pas ! »

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, je sors du restaurant et je lance un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi.

Personne. Paaaarfait ! Finalement ça a marché le coup du « ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrais ».

Héhéhé... je suis un as ! Y'a pas à dire ! Ils ont tous marché ! Et plus encore Makuba. Il me connaît pourtant... Enfin, il faut dire que j'ai fait exprès de rester plus longtemps que prévu à l'intérieur. Et pour ça, j'ai dû draguer un peu la serveuse, mais hé ! Je suis arrivé à mes fins ! Ils ont en eu marre d'attendre !

Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus ! Maintenant que je suis débarrassés de ces parasites, je vais tranquillement pouvoir retourner au bureau et finir de...

« Kaïba ! »

Je sursaute. Cette voix ! C'est la voix de...

« Yûgi, dis-je surpris. »

« Les autres sont parti devant, et je me suis proposé de t'attendre, m'informe-t-il en s'approchant. »

M-E-R-D-E ! Je suis maudit ! Je me répète mais c'est la vérité. Je suis maudit.

Autant, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller avec les autres, autant je préférais nettement y aller avec les autres sans me retrouver tout seul avec lui. Tout le monde mais pas lui.

Pourquoi moua ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de hocher de la tête et lui pendant ce temps me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend ? Je n'aime pas la petite lueur que j'aperçois au fond de ses prunelles.

C'est bizarre et ça ne lui ressemble pas. On dirait un animal affamé... C'est très troublant n'empêche. Parfois, il peut paraître aussi doux et tendre qu'un agneaux. On a juste envi de le protéger.

Mais parfois, comme en ce moment, il ressemble à un lion. Un prédateur et c'est nous qu'on a soudain envie de protéger. Comme s'il allait nous sauter dessus... enfin, _me_ sauter dessus. C'est effrayant.

Son regard continue de descendre et il s'arrête brusquement, attiré par quelque chose.

Un quelque chose que je tiens dans ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est me demande-t-il. »

Je baisse les yeux et soupire intérieurement. J'avais complètement oublié.

« Le numéro de téléphone de la serveuse, réponds-je nonchalamment. »

Il se crispe un peu, mais sourit.

« C'est pour ça que tu as été aussi long ? Parce que tu draguais la serveuse ? »

M-E-R-D-E ! Et qu'est-ce que je réponds à l'amour de ma vie maintenant ? Hein ?

Attendez une minute. Il ne sait pas qu'il est l'amour de ma vie. Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud. Sans même m'en apercevoir j'ai failli tomber dans le stéréotype du couple par excellence. Voilà que je me fais des films maintenant, tout ça parce qu'il me demande si je draguais une nana.

Si je ne le connaissais pas je dirais qu'il est jaloux. Mais bon... C'est impossible. Parfaitement impossible.

Anzu et lui filent le parfait amour. Je n'en ai aucune preuve, mais ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Et des amis d'enfance, sa tombe forcément amoureux. Non ! Taisez-vous ! J'ai horreur qu'on me contredise.

Je range le bout de papier dans ma poche et je réponds :

« Ça ne te regarde pas Yûgi, et maintenant si tu veux bien, il y a mon frère qui nous attend. »

Il ne dit rien, et se contente de me suivre. Mais même sans le regarder, je sens que son pas est raide. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

_Barbe à papa..._

« AH ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'écrie Makuba en s'élançant vers nous. »

« Pourquoi tu pensais que j'allais me défiler ? demande-je taquin. »

Il me lance un regard suspicieux. Le genre de regard qui dit : « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a laissé quelqu'un avec toi ! » Parfois, le fait que mon frère me connaisse aussi bien me fait peur. Mais, ça me rassure aussi.

Je savais bien que Makuba se doutait de mes intentions. Ça m'énerve, mais bon... je n'y peux rien.

Anzu, se précipite vers nous, plutôt vers Yûgi et se pend à son bras. Je le savais. Vous voyez.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fait et le regard tendre qu'il lui renvoie... Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je veux bien me défenestrer.

Jôno-Uchi et Honda ne sont pas là, par contre. Je les cherche un peu du regard, mais je ne les trouve pas. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais je refuse de rester en compagnie du merveilleux couple transi d'amour à mes côtés.

Je ne tiens pas à tenir la chandelle et ce même si Makuba est avec moi. Je sais déjà, qu'il va vouloir essayer des attractions qui ne sont pas de mon âge et je ne veux pas rester sur le bord à l'attendre pendant que les deux autres se bécotent fiévreusement à côté de moi.

Ça me fait beaucoup trop mal. Je suis amoureux de Yûgi ne l'oubliez pas. Ce n'est pas facile de voir celui qu'on aime dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Avouez-le... C'est toujours difficile d'accepter que votre amour soit heureux sans vous.

« Où sont les deux autres tarés ? »

« Ils n'ont pas pu attendre, répond Anzu. Ils sont allés sur les auto-tamponneuses. »

Je ne dis rien. Je hoche la tête non sans les abhorrer. Me voilà tout seul face à mon pire cauchemar maintenant. Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Non. Ne me dite rien.

Je n'ai _jamais_ accepté, c'est vrai.

Allez encore une fois pour la route.

Je. Suis. Maudit.

« Bon que voulez-vous faire, demande Anzu. »

« Et si on allait sur le Round Up, propose Makuba en jubilant d'avance. »

« Pas question ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! »

« Mais Seto, proteste-t-il. »

« J'ai dit... »

« Oh ! Allez Kaïba, me coupe Yûgi. Laisse-le donc s'amuser. »

« Oui Kaïba, nous sommes avec lui de toute façon, ajoute Anzu. »

Bon. Faisons les comptes. Trois contre un. Je suis maudit et en nombre inférieur. Je m'avoue vaincu.

« Très bien, j'abdique. Allez-y si ça vous chante, moi je vais me chercher une barbe à papa. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites les gros yeux ? Pourquoi font-ils eux aussi les gros yeux ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Seto Kaïba, que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer la barbe à papa. Si ?

Tssk ! Vous êtes stupides et ils sont stupides. Je soupire et secouant légèrement la tête d'un air désespéré et je m'éloigne sans préavis, sous le regard amusé de Makuba. Lui, il le sait. Et il sait aussi que c'est la première chose que j'achète quand je me retrouve dans un parc d'attractions.

« Où vas-tu, me lance Yûgi. »

Je m'arrête et là j'affiche vraiment un air désespéré.

« Tu es sourd Yûgi ? »

Il a le bon réflexe de rougir un peu.

« Euh... Je non, mais... euh... »

Et bien ! Voilà qu'il bégaye maintenant.

« Alors ? » Là, je m'impatiente un peu. L'odeur des barbes à papa commence vraiment à m'allécher. Et j'ai hâte d'en avoir une en main.

« Je connais le meilleur confiseur de la place, me dit-il enfin. Et je veux bien t'accompagner, pendant qu'Anzu et Makuba iront nous chercher des places. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Yûgi. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

Il a l'air un peu déçut. Je suis désolé, mais mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Je ne peux pas passer autant de temps avec lui, en sachant ce que je ressens pour lui et ce qu'il ressent pour Anzu. C'est insoutenable.

Je tourne donc les talons et je commence à m'éloigner. Je sens son regard posé sur moi et ça me trouble. Je n'aime pas sentir le regard des gens, placardé sur moi avec insistance... Enfin, quand je parle des gens, c'est Yûgi.

Ça va faire dix minutes que j'erre un peu dans la foule, histoire de me calmer les nerfs. Et là. Que sens-je ? La bonne odeur de la meilleure des sucreries qui puissent exister... je vous le donne en mile : La barbe à papa.

Mon flair infaillible m'indique que je me rapproche. Et Ô joie, voici mon éden. Le stand de confiserie où pullulent les barbes à papa en sachet suspendu à des poutres et autres sucreries et sucettes multicolores.

Malheureusement, il y a un monde fou devant. Et je suis obligé de faire la queue. J'ai horreur de faire la queue. Mais bon... je suis capable de tout rien que pour avoir la sensation de sentir ce léger coton sucré fondre sur ma langue. Finalement, cette sortie soudaine au parc d'attractions n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Bon ! Ça commence à être long là. Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je m'aperçois avec agacement que ça fait un quart d'heure que je poirotes dans la foule. Et l'odeur alléchante des barbes à papa qui me narguent. Je suis maudit.

Soudain, une main sur mon épaule me surprend. Je fais volte-face histoire de renvoyer l'intrus comme il se doit quand mon geste se bloque.

Yûgi.

C'est Yûgi qui vient de m'aborder. Surpris je me perds un instant dans ses yeux mauves avant de reprendre mes esprits.

Il a les bras chargés de barbes à papa. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs. Du rose, du vert, du jaune, en passant par du bleu, du violet et une tricolore.

Il me sourit et me tend la sucrerie tricolore, non sans un peu de mal. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, mais je la prends avec plaisir et en passant, mes doigts frôlent les siens. Ce contact m'électrise et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de saisir sa main en même temps que le bâtonnet.

Nous restons ainsi, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'il cherche à rompre le toucher.

Et c'est moi, qui fait l'effort de briser le charme. Je ne peux pas. Je ne me sens pas la force de lui résister quand il me regarde de cette manière. Enfin. « _De cette manière _» : je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire sa façon de me fixer.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens prêt à lui sauter dessus. Alors, pour retrouver ma contenance, je défais le sachet et je hume mon petit bout de paradis.

« Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagnes. »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, me répond-t-il en souriant. Je ne t'ai pas accompagné, je t'ai suivi. »

Je n'aime pas ce genre de réplique ridicule.

« Comment as-tu fait, dis-je en montrant la sucrerie. Il y a un monde fou. »

Il me fait un sourire éclatant. Le genre de sourire qui vous liquéfie sur place.

« Je t'avais dit que je connaissais le meilleur confiseur. »

« Je vois. Et le reste, c'est pour qui ? »

« Pour Anzu et les autres. Après ton dépars, Jôno et Honda nous ont rejoint. Ils nous ont demandé où tu étais passé, et ensuite tout le monde a voté pour également avoir des barbes à papa. »

« Je n'aime pas les copieurs, dis-je un peu boudeur. »

C'est vrai quoi ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de manger une barbe à papa. Et c'était le seul plaisir que je pouvais avoir sans que les autres ne m'embêtent. C'était _mon_ plaisir à _moi_ !

Je ne fais pas un peu trop gamin là ? Si. Alors je la ferme.

C'est fou ce que les hormones peuvent jouer quand vous tenez un _machin-multicolore-rempli-de-sucre_ dans les mains.

Yûgi se met à ricaner, mais je ne relève pas. Je suis beaucoup trop occupé à manger avec une délectation non feinte mon _machin-multicolore-rempli-de-sucre_.

Je soupire de plaisir.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les barbes à papa, me dit Yûgi alors que nous nous mettons en route pour rejoindre les autres. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi, répond-je en fermant les yeux. »

Y'a pas à dire. C'est _trop_ bon ce truc. Trop. Trop. Bon.

« J'aimerais pouvoir palier à ce problème. »

Je m'arrête un moment. Que vient-il de dire là ? Qu'il voulait mieux me connaître ? Il s'est arrêté en même temps que moi, et je le scrute d'un œil circonspect.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question qui tue j'vous jure.

« Et bien... euh... tu... Tu es mon ami et je... »

Le voilà qui rougit encore. Il me lance un regard furtif, je hausse un sourcil et il se met à rougir encore plus. Je souris. Il est vraiment mignon quand il vire au cramoisi. Il tente de se cacher derrière les sachets de barbe à papa, mais ça ne prend pas. Je baisse un peu ses mains, pour croiser de nouveau son regard. Il détourne les yeux.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise soudain. C'est étrange. Mais bon. Je ne m'en formalise pas. Je dois l'intimider. C'est toujours l'effet que je fais aux gens de toute façon.

« Comme tu veux, dis-je avant de poursuivre ma route. »

Je n'aime pas le voir dans l'embarra. Ça peut durer des heures et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, surtout qu'il commence à faire chaud.

Il me suit. Il a l'air rassuré. Je me sens bien.

Puis je m'arrête de nouveaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Où sont les autres au fait ? »

Allons bon. Le voilà qui rougit de nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à rougir comme une jouvencelle à chacune de mes questions ? Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu dans mes propos non ? Si ? Tssk !

Comme il ne me répond pas, je m'impatiente.

« Alors ? »

« Ils sont aux barques. »

« Aux barques ? »

« Oui, aux barques. »

La conversation intelligente. Je m'améliore moi.

« Je pensais qu'ils voulaient faire un tour sur le Round Up, dis-je. »

« Euh... Et bien avec les barbes à papa, ils ne pensent pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de faire des ronds à cent à l'heure. »

« Je vois. Et c'est quoi les barques ? »

Et voilà. On retombe encore dans le ridicule. Et il rougit de nouveau. Bon, que quelqu'un me prévienne si les questions anodines ou stupides signifient « _Baise-moi comme la brute que tu es ! _».

« Les barques de l'amour tu ne connais pas ? »

Alors là ! Pour le coup, c'est moi qui rougis et qui me cache sans grand succès derrière le dernier pilier de la civilisation humaine. Le seul rempart entre lui, moi et mon envie de lui sauter dessus ou encore de me suicider. Que choisir ? Cruel dilemme.

Non. En effet je ne connais pas. Mais bon. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis un jeune chef d'entreprise et je ne sors pas beaucoup. Et puis... Jamais je n'ai eu l'idée d'emmener qui que ce soit dans une barque de l'amour. Mais maintenant que l'idée m'effleure...

Enfin. Histoire de faire genre, et surtout pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon ignorance, je croque un grand coup dans ma sucrerie et je lance, de façon détachée :

« Bon. On y va alors. »

Il me fait un petit signe de tête et nous rejoignons sans plus attendre les autres « _aux barques _».

_Barques..._

« Ben alors, nous lance Jôno alors que nous arrivons, on a cru que vous vous étiez perdu ! »

Nous les rejoignons dans la queue.

Yûgi lui répond par un sourire avant de commencer la distribution des barbes à papa.

La rose pour Anzu. La verte pour Makuba. La jaune pour Jôno. La bleue pour Honda. Et bien évidemment, il garde la violette pour lui.

Un peu cliché tout ça. Non ? Mais, je m'en fous, moi celle que je préfère c'est la tricolore. Plusieurs saveurs en même temps. C'est délicieux.

Tiens au fait. J'y pense. Comment Yûgi a-t-il, su pour la couleur de ma barbe à papa ?

Je regarde Makuba qui me sourit en léchant sa sucrerie. Dites-moi comment il fait ? Moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à lécher ce bout de coton sans m'en mettre partout. Enfin bon. Maintenant au moins, je sais que Makuba a dû vendre la mèche.

« Bon, alors on y va, lance la voix enjouée d'Anzu. »

Je la regarde de travers. Comment ça _on_ y va ? Moi je ne vais nulle part. Ils n'ont qu'à y aller tous seuls moi je ne bouge pas ! Non mais. J'ai autre chose à faire que de retrouver seul pendant près d'une demi-heure dans _une barque de l'amour _avec mon petit frère. À choisir, je préfère encore l'accompagner sur la grande roue ou les montagnes russes tiens. En plus, il y en a une à l'effigie du Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Mon chouchou.

« Non merci, dis-je. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas un mec marrant Kaïba, rouspète la fausse blonde. »

« Si tu veux dire que s'asseoir pendant une demi-heure dans un bateau pour tarés amoureux, alors que soit dit en passant, il n'y a qu'une fille avec nous, ce n'est pas être drôle, alors oui je le suis Katsuya. »

« Quelle mauvaise langue, Kaïba, dis Anzu. Jôno-Uchi y va avec Makuba, ils ont soi-disant des secrets d'états à se raconter.»

« Des secrets d'état, hein ?»

Je lance un coup d'œil soupçonneux à mon petit frère qui me fait un sourire trop innocent pour être crédible. Je sais ce qu'il prépare et je sais aussi pourquoi il le prépare avec Jôno-Uchi. Parce que dans le fond ce ne sont encore que des gamins... De profonds gamins. Makuba encore ça passe, mais Jôno-Uchi... Remarquez, j'ai toujours su qu'il était débile mental.

« Très bien, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Mais quoi que vous lanciez sur les couples, j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas gluant. »

Un hoquet de surprise les prend tous les deux et ils rougissent en faisant des sourires goguenards. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais. Que des gamins. C'est désespérant.

Je me retourne vers Anzu et elle continue de me sourire. Elle aussi se doutait de ce qu'ils préparaient.

« Moi, j'y vais avec Honda, ajoute-t-elle un peu rougissante. »

Ma voix se bloque et mon cerveau aussi. Il vient juste d'assimiler l'information. Makuba + Jôno-Uchi, Anzu + Honda... En somme, si mais calculs sont justes : Yûgi + Moi.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Je dois me tromper quelque part. Je pensais qu'Anzu et Yûgi... Je pensais qu'Anzu et Yûgi...

Mon étonnement est visible et c'est Honda qui se sent obligé de se justifier.

« Ça va faire un moment que je sors avec Anzu. »

Il y a une fenêtre dans le coin ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente d'acquiescer pour montrer que j'ai compris.

Alors Yûgi est libre. Il est liiiiiiibbbbbrrrrreeeeeeee ! Si je n'étais pas Seto Kaïba, je sautillerais sur place un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais, comme je suis Seto Kaïba, je me contente de mordre encore dans ma barbe à papa.

« Donc, reprend Anzu. Ça veut dire que Yûgi et toi prendrez une barque. »

Je toussote. La barbe à papa est mal passée. Très mal passée. D'accord, je suis content que mon amour n'aille pas dans une de ses choses peintes en rose avec Anzu, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais y aller.

Je ne sais pas ce que Yûgi a lu sur mon visage, mais il s'est empressé d'ajouter.

« Euh... Vous savez, je crois qu'on va vous attendre. »

Je le remercie intérieurement. Une demi-heure dans le noir avec lui à mes côtés est forcément égale à : _« Baise-moi comme la brute que tu es !_ ».

J'ai dû mettre un temps fou à réfléchir, car quand je relève les yeux les autres sont déjà tous partis. Je cligne une fois puis deux fois des yeux et Yûgi répond à ma question silencieuse.

« Ils viennent tous d'entrer. »

Je le regarde un instant et je hoche la tête. Puis, je sens soudain une poigne ferme sur mon bras. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que je me retrouve projeté sur un siège avec Yûgi à ma suite.

Alors que je reprends lentement mes esprits, je regarde où je me trouve.

Je suis sur l'eau.

Je suis sur l'eau et dans une barque.

Je suis sur l'eau, dans une barque, et avec Yûgi assis à ma droite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« Nous aurions dû sortir de la queue, me dit Yûgi en évitant soigneusement mon regard haineux. »

Bon sang ! J'avais en effet oublié que nous étions dans la file d'attente avec les autres. Et me voilà, dans une barque rose avec des cœurs accompagné de mon amour. Amour qui n'est pas au courant qu'il l'est.

Ça faisait longtemps tient. Mais elle commençait à me manquer cette petite ritournelle.

« _Je. Suis. Maudit. _»

Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

« Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, dis-je. »

Yûgi me fait un petit sourire.

« Tu supposes bien. »

Bon. Au moins j'ai toujours ma barbe à papa. Mon rempart entre lui et mes inconvenantes aspirations. Vous vous souvenez ?

_Et vapeur d'ange..._

Très. _Très_ à l'étroits j'essaye de bien m'assoire, mais c'est impossible sans frôler Yûgi. Mon dieu. Je vais mourir.

Non mais qui est l'imbécile qui a fait des sièges aussi petits.

Pour être à l'aise il faudrait que je passe un bras derrière Yûgi et que je me colle à lui.

Mais je ne peux pas. Non. Je ne peux pas. Enfin... Dans la mesure où j'arriverais à me contrôler peut-être, mais en l'occurrence si je me sers encore de ma pauvre barbe à papa qui soit dite en passant, maigris à vue d'œil, comme d'un rempart ça veut dire que je ne peux pas.

Et bien évidemment c'est Yûgi qui fait le geste provocateur. Il saisit lentement ma main, et la passe par-dessus ses épaules. Moi, je ne peux rien faire ou dire. Je suis tout simplement figé. Sa peau est si douce.

Je lui lance un regard interdit et il me répond d'une toute petite voix :

« On est quand même plus à l'aise comme ça non ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Vocabulaire. Vocaaaabuuuulaaaiiirreeeee ? Où es-tu vocaaabuuulaaiirrreeee ?

Pas de réponse. Il ne me reste que la langue des signes. Je fais oui de la tête et m'empresse de détourner les yeux. C'est surtout pour cacher mes rougeurs.

Et là. Je bénis l'obscurité qui nous surprend soudain. Nous venons d'entrer dans ce qu'ils appellent et qui clignote en rouge et rose sur une pancarte à l'entrée : « _Le tunnel de l'amour. _»

Moi, le visage toujours fourré dans ma barbe à papa, je m'efforce de regarder ailleurs. Il fait noir et je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais regarder mais bon. Tout sauf croiser les yeux violets de Yûgi.

Je me crispe et inconsciemment mon étreinte se resserre autour des épaules de mon petit bicolore. Je ne sais pas s'il a pris ça pour une invitation, mais je le sens se presser un peu plus contre moi.

Seigneur ! Heureusement, que l'obscurité nous enveloppe, sinon tout le monde aurait pu voir mon visage tourné rouge foncé d'un coup.

Et ils auraient également pu voir, de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles juste au moment où sa main, c'est nonchalamment posé sur ma cuisse. Oulà !

Ma prise se resserre sur son épaule et je le sens tressaillir. Je lui ai fait mal. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis une véritable boule de nerf là !

Ma barbe à papa commence à fondre sur mon visage, tellement j'ai chaud. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je suis tendu à l'extrême et quand je dis tendu c'est très tendu.

Puisque les doigts de Yûgi frôlent dangereusement une partie de mon anatomie que j'ai réussie à contrôler jusque-là, mais qui probablement n'est plus sous mon commandement.

Et soudain, une lumière rose s'allume nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Une musique douce se met en route et alors je vois des deux côtés des espèces de petits angelots danser et balançant des confettis en forme de cœur sur nous.

Je regarde devant, mais il n'y a personne. J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Mais je suppose que c'est normal. Et alors que mon regard se pose encore sur les anges, une espèce de fumée rose s'échappe de leurs ailes. C'est un parfum fruité. Ça sent très bon. Presque aussi bon que la barbe à papa.

La vapeur odorante continue de s'écouler et se dépose sur l'eau, avant de lentement envelopper la barque. C'est presque magique. Étrangement, j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et mes sens sont en alertes. Je soupçonne fortement cette drôle de fumée d'être une espèce d'aphrodisiaque. Et ce n'est pas pour arranger mes affaires.

J'ose un coup d'œil vers Yûgi et je croise son regard. Je plonge alors dans ses yeux améthyste que la lumière rend plus foncés à moins que ce ne soit un effet d'optique. Ses lacs couchés du soleil se sont assombris.

Et là encore je retrouve la même lueur affamée que quelques heures auparavant.

Il sourit et doucement sa main se lève. Il la pose sur la mienne et la guide vers le bas.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que... »

Si c'est pour _ça _que tu es revenu vocabulaire, repars d'où tu viens !

« Je veux voir ton visage Kaïba... »

Non. Reviens vocabulaire ! Ne me laisse paaaas !

Je rougis. Et lui, il me sourit davantage quand ma main est baissée jusqu'à mon torse.

« Tu as de la barbe à papa partout sur le visage, dit-il en riant. »

Ah ! C'était pour ça.

« Euh... oui, hem. »

Vocabulaire juste une toute petite mini question. Tu es mort ?

Alors que je retire mon bras de ses épaules pour m'essuyer, il stop mon geste et me souris.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous sommes déjà à l'étroit dans cette barque, alors laisse-moi faire. »

« Mais Yûgi... »

« Chut, me coupe-t-il. »

Oui, mon capitaine.

Lentement, sa main se lève et alors que j'attends de la sentir sur mes joues, il la porte à sa bouche et sans quitter mon regard, il sort sa langue et commence à lécher ses doigts.

Je suis purement et simplement pétrifié. Ce petit bout de chair rose qui se balade sensuellement sur ses doigts... de haut en bas... Elle s'enroule, défait son étreinte puis recommence un léger va-et-vient.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'ai chaud là. _Très_ chaud.

Je suis comme hypnotisé par cette langue coquine, _tellement_, que je sens à peine les doigts mouillés de Yûgi s'activer sur ma joue. Ils voyagent un peu sur mes pommettes, redescendent le long de ma mâchoire puis s'arrêtent juste sous ma lèvre inférieure, hésitant à passer dessus.

Je frissonne. Les yeux de Yûgi semblent me demander la permission, mais ses doigts son secs désormais.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais les humidifier pour lui.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, j'ouvre la bouche et je happe ses doigts. Il pousse un léger gémissement. Gémissement, qui m'encourage à pousser plus avant mon geste.

Hum. Ils ont le goût de la barbe à papa. Ils sont doux, sucrés, et semblent également chercher le contact avec ma langue. Je les laisse faire. Je les laisse trouver ma langue et jouer un moment avec.

Ils sont délicieux. Et tandis que je suce avec lenteur les doigts de Yûgi, il m'attire contre lui, avant de grimper à califourchon sur mes genoux. La barque tangue un peu, mais elle tient bon. Preuve, que nombres de couples avant nous ont testé sa résistance.

Je continue de sucer ses doigts et lui, penche son visage sur le mien. Il sort encore son petit bout de chair rose, et lève mon menton. _Alors_, alors commence seulement à se précipiter les caresses de sa langue sur ma mâchoire.

Grisé par ses lapements, je libère ses doigts. Il commence alors à faire courir ses mains fraîches sur ma gorge frôlant ma pomme d'Adam, avant de descendre plus bas. Directement, les impatientes se dirigent vers la boucle de ma ceinture, qu'elles défont avec habileté, ainsi que le haut de mon pantalon.

De mon côté, sans m'ôter des attentions savantes de la langue de Yûgi, je ne laisse pas mes mains inactives. Après avoir rapidement déboutonné le jean de mon bicolore, je saisis fermement ses reins et l'attire encore plus près de moi.

Il gémit quand nos érections se touchent.

Cette fois, le message est clair. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie.

Mais j'ai besoin d'être rassuré. Des fois que la vapeur d'ange y soit pour quelque chose.

« Yûgi ? »

« Seto, embrasse-moi, murmure-t-il la voix rauque. »

« Mais Yûgi... cette fumée... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir envie de toi Seto. Alors maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux... »

Il me tend ses lèvres et je les prends, accueillant avec un gémissement grisé, sa langue quand elle me demande l'accès de ma bouche.

Le baiser est d'abord tendre, puis à mesure que le plaisir augmente, il se fait de plus en plus passionné, presque violent.

D'un coup de hanche, je l'invite à mouvoir son basin contre le mien.

Il s'exécute avec un ravissement non feint. Mon érection contre ses fesses, la sienne contre mon bas-ventre. Cette sensation est électrisante.

Mon boxer est de plus en plus étroit, et je sens aussi le sexe de Yûgi se faire plus dur. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour. Pas dans une barque, alors qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant de retrouver la lumière de jour.

Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction des gens s'ils nous voyaient sortir l'un empalé sur l'autre. Alors nous continuons de nous frotter l'un contre l'autre.

Le désir se fait de plus en plus intense. La pression de mes mains sur les hanches de Yûgi augmente son rythme et il libère mes lèvres pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou.

Le plaisir monte crescendo et tandis que mon homme gémi il s'accroche désespérément à mes épaules. Nous sommes proches très proche de la jouissance.

Il accélère le mouvement de ses hanches. Elles se font plus brutales, la cadence est saccadée et moi, je mime l'acte.

Dans un dernier assaut de mes hanches, je jouis le premier contre les fesses de Yûgi et dans mon boxer... Mon amant ne tarde pas à me suivre, et je sens tous les muscles de son corps se contracter quand il se libère, lui aussi, dans un cri rauque.

Il retombe sur moi, et me serre tout contre lui. Ma tête dans son cou, je hume son parfum. Un mélange de jasmins et d'orange. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons enfin à reprendre notre souffle et dans un dernier baiser langoureux je fais descendre Yûgi de mes jambes pour nous rhabiller.

C'est quand même dommage pour mon boxer. M'enfin heureusement que nous portons tous les deux des vestes assez longues... Sinon les autres auraient aisément pu voir les tâches disgracieuses sur nos pantalons.

Une fois fait, je repasse mon bras derrière son épaule et l'attire tout contre moi. Il se vautre contre mon flanc, un bras entourant ma taille et sa tête posée sur mon torse.

« Où sont nos barbes à papa ? je demande soudain. »

Tiens mon vocabulaire est revenu. Content de te revoir mon vieux ! Ça faisait un bout.

Je l'entends rire puis me répondre.

« J'ai dû les laisser quelque part en route. »

« Tu les as balancés à l'eau ? »

« Moui... »

Je ris et ajoute d'un ton boudeur.

« Mais je n'avais même pas terminée la mienne. »

« Et bien, nous en rachèterons une et nous la mangerons ensemble... ce soir, ajoute-t-il hésitant. »

Là. Il ne le voit pas, mais mon sourire s'élargit. Ce soir. Il veut passer la nuit avec moi. Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que...

Ce pourrait-il qu'il... ?

« Tu en as vraiment envie ? »

« Je crois que j'ai été assez clair ces dernières minutes non ? »

Je soupire. Peut-être devrais-je lui avouer mes sentiments maintenant. Nous avons presque fait l'amour, certes, mais rien ne me dit qu'il ressent la même chose que moi.

Je me tends un peu et il lève son visage vers moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et j'inspire profondément.

Vocabulaire, ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher compris.

« Yûgi, ce que nous venons de faire m'a vraiment plu et je ne veux pas en rester là. Mais si je suis certains de ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne suis pas certains de tes sentiments. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Oulà ! Quand mon vocabulaire s'y met, il ne s'arrête plus. J'ai l'impression que ça me complique encore plus les choses.

Au début j'avais l'intention de simplement lui dire « _je t'aime_ » mais je ne sais pas les mots se sont emballés dans ma bouche et c'est ce charabia incompréhensible qui est sorti.

Yûgi semble réfléchir quelques instants puis il me sourit et m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Est-ce que tu es entrain de me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

Je secoue la tête et il fronce les sourcils.

« Non. Je suis entrain de te dire que _je t'aime_ Yûgi. »

Il tressaille et écarquille les yeux. Je sens une soudaine vague de panique m'envahir. Il veut bien sortir avec moi, mais ça ne vaut pas dire qu'il m'aime aussi. Les gens sortent ensemble ce n'est pas forcément par amour.

Mon regard se fait triste, et je soupire en baissant les yeux. Je le savais. Et ça me fait mal.

« Yûgi je... mmppff ? »

Il vient de poser sa main sur ma bouche et m'oblige à le regarder.

« Seto, dis-moi la vérité tu m'aimes vraiment ? Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi parce que tu m'aimes ? »

J'ôte sa main de mes lèvres et je réponds :

« Oui. »

« Très bien dans ce cas... »

Il se tait alors que sa main plonge dans une des poches de mon pantalon. Je sursaute, mais que fait-il ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, il affiche un sourire victorieux et me montre le morceau de papier qu'il tient dans sa main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« Tu n'as plus besoin de ce numéro de téléphone, me dit-il en le réduisant en miette. »

Numéro de téléphone ? Mais quel numéro de téléphone ? Ah ! Oui ! La serveuse de tout à l'heure.

Je souris.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. »

« Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Non mais ! Il est hors de question que _mon _petit ami garde le numéro de téléphone d'une nana en poche ! »

« Ton petit ami ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es officiellement _MON_ petit ami. »

« Évidemment ça coule de source. »

Là, j'ai dit une bêtise je crois. Et pour cause, il me frappe. Je ris.

« Tu ne serais pas un tantinet possessif ? »

Il se presse contre moi.

« Je le suis toujours avec... ceux que j'aime. »

Mon cœur s'emballe et je ne me retiens pas de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime.

Il m'aimeeuuh. Il m'aimeeuuh. Il m'aimeeuuh. Il m'aimeeuuh. Il m'aimeeuuh. Bon. Bon. Ça fait beaucoup mais encore un dernier pour la route : _Il m'aimeeuuh _!

Que c'est bon de se sentir aimé. Je me dis que parfois ça vaut le coup d'attendre certaines choses.

Quoi ? Qui me parle de fenêtre ? Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans le coin. De toute façon ce serait dommage de me défenestrer maintenant que j'ai un petit ami non ?

Mauvaise foi moua ? Non, mais vous rigolez. Bon. Juste un peu. Mais hé ! L'erreur est humaine.

« _Allô ? Miso ? _» **((1))**

« _Oh ! Bonsoir, Monsieur Kaïba. Je me doutais que vous alliez me téléphoner. Vous être incorrigible, même pendant votre jour de congé, il faut que vous pensiez au travail. Vous allez bien j'espère ? »_

Je souris. Miso est ma secrétaire depuis des lustres et elle s'inquiète toujours autant pour moi. Je lui permets certaine familiarité parce qu'elle est un peu comme une mère pour moi.

Bon. Alors, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Il y a un gentil bicolore qui m'attend dans la voiture.

Après cette journée, Yûgi m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses. Entre autres, que tout ceci était une machination. Un complot. Enfin... Lui n'était pas au courant, ce sont ses amis, en particulier Anzu et Makuba qui ont tous manigancé.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Makuba avait tant insisté pour que je prenne un jour de congé spécialement aujourd'hui. Et surtout pourquoi il a voulu soi-disant partagé des secrets d'Etats avec Jôno-Uchi. C'était en somme pour le préparer à la nouvelle, tout en balançant des trucs _gluant_ sur les autres couples... Tssk ! Du moins ceux qu'ils arrivaient à atteindre. Paraît-il qu'ils ont dû ramer pour cela.

Quant à Honda, lui était déjà plus ou moins au courant.

Bon. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Tant mieux si leur plan a fonctionné. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce, mais au moins je suis un dindon bien farci. Moua haha ! Excusez-moi ce jeu de mot stupide. Mais le bonheur me fait faire ou dire des choses assez incroyables.

Grotesque ? Je n'irais quand même pas jusque-là, mais héhé... je suis heureux et c'est bien comme ça.

J'ai demandé à Yûgi pourquoi Anzu est sortie avec Honda. Ses explications ont été pour le moins étranges et très longues. Mais je vais faire l'effort de vous retranscrire ce qu'il m'a dit.

Pendant longtemps il a été amoureux d'Anzu, mais elle, elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle aimait une autre personne qui faisait partie de lui. Une autre âme selon ses dires. Mais il m'a expliqué que cette autre _lui_ n'aimait pas Anzu plus que comme une amie. Cette autre âme m'aimait moi. Et, Yûgi a fini par lui aussi tomber sous mon charme.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais bon... Il est bizarre de temps en temps. À partir du moment où il s'agit de Yûgi, tout ce qui fait partie de lui me plaît. Autre âme ou pas. D'ailleurs celle-là me plait aussi, parce que... Yûgi m'a avoué que c'est en parti grâce à elle qu'il a trouvé le courage de me _sauter_ dessus dans la barque.

Enfin... Le mot _pharaon_ a aussi fait partie de la conversation, mais je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Bref !

Yûgi a fini par dire à Anzu qu'il était amoureux de moi, elle a eu du mal à le comprendre, mais finalement tout c'est bien passé. Honda, qui avait été éconduit par la sœur de Jôno-Uchi, Sérénity je crois, a demandé de l'aide à Anzu pour remonter la pente. Vu qu'elle aussi venait d'être éconduite, ils ont commencé à passer du temps ensemble et finalement ils sont tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Pour ce qui est de Jôno-Uchi on ne peu pas vraiment dire qu'il a sauté de joie en apprenant que Yûgi et moi sortions ensemble, mais bon... rien ne changera entre nous. Il m'énervera toujours autant et je l'énerverais toujours autant.

Il mettra un peu de temps à l'accepter, surtout s'il l'accepte un jour, mais Yûgi semble lui faire confiance.

Allez, un dernier mot à ma secrétaire et je vais rejoindre mon amour dans la voiture. Ce soir, nous allons dîner et puis qui sait... Je l'ai vu mettre un sac de voyage gros comme une montagne dans le coffre de la voiture en passant chez lui.

Donc il a bel et bien l'intention de passer la nuit avec moi ou peut-être plus. J'ai hâte d'y être, d'autant que nous avons en prime des barbes à papa à manger en dessert.

« _Je vais très bien Miso ? Merci. J'appelle juste pour vous demander de repousser tous mes rendez-vous de cette semaine à la semaine prochaine. _»

« _Oh ! Vous avez fini par prendre goût aux vacances forcées_, me dit-elle en riant. _Monsieur Makuba sait être convainquant n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _On peut le dire oui. _»

« _Très bien Monsieur Kaïba. Je règlerais tout cela. Au revoir et bonsoir. _»

« _Bonsoir, Miso. _»

**OWARI**

Bon, ben j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Je sais ce n'est pas du grand art et la fin laisse sérieusement à désirer. Le problème c'est que j'ai horreur de commencer et de finir. J'ai toujours eu un problème pour finir mes fics et tout ce que je commence d'ailleurs. Lol.

Enfin, dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci de me lire et à une prochaine fois.

Kissouxxxx Hisokaren.

**((1))** Chtit clin d'œil pour ma pitchoune Emery. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? lol. Délire.


End file.
